El Club de Musica Ligera!
by hikari sumeragi
Summary: Un club, 5 chicos...una banda y un monton de diversion! Asi es como es el club de musica ligera de nuestra escuela...! AU/Seme-adaptacion/Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Ya-hoo~

Hola que tal! Aquí Hikari Sumeragi trayéndoles un nuevo fanfic! Si se que debería ponerme a actualizar los que ya tengo, pero!

Esta historia se está formando con fuerza en mi cabeza por lo que me dije: "Tengo que escribirla" asi que pues espero que les guste...n.n/

…

La trama a es muy parecida a la del anime K-on! (culpa de mi hermano que comenzó a verlo por segunda vez y yo con él) pero es diferente en muchos, muchos sentidos…asi que si ya vieron el anime pues sabrán lo divertido que es.

Esta fanfic será multipairing, centrado principalmente en los 5 nórdicos…pero también saldrán los demás personajes…

Ok creo que es todo!

Dedicado a mis lindos chicos P, creo que lo único que nos falta es formar una banda de verdad! (No A, no existe el triangulo eléctrico…)

…

Let´s start!

Disclaimer: Su, Fin, Den, Noru, Isu….y todos los demás personajes de Hetalia Axis Powers no son míos~ son del genial Hidekazu Himaruya…Hima-sama! U rock! n.n/

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-El Club de Música Ligera-**

(A Axis Powers Hetalia, Fanfic)

**-Track 00: Prologo/Necesito un cl-club?!-**

Se me hacia tarde.

Aunque claro eso era lógico y normal en mi persona aun mas considerando que me habia levantado tarde todos los días en las vacaciones pasadas….pero me estoy desviando del tema.

La cosa es que iba corriendo…tan rápido como mis piernas me lo permitían (lento…si mi condición es pésima) tratando de no llegar tarde, corriendo…con un pan tostado cubierto de mermelada de Salmiakki en la boca, corriendo...cuando a lo lejos pude divisarla.

Mi escuela preparatoria.

Si, aquel era mi primer año.

Y siendo sinceros más que nervioso o asustado…

Me detuve en la entrada admirando los arboles que rodeaban el perímetro del establecimiento…lo alto de la edificación…el reloj de la torre y a toda la cantidad de estudiantes que caminaban en dirección a la escuela.

Sonreí, esa sería mi escuela por los próximos tres años.

…Estaba emocionado!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de ubicar mi salón en la lista que habia en el tablero fuera de la dirección, voltee a ver emocionado a mi acompañante.

Este me miraba con su indiferencia de siempre.

-Noru, adivina que, adivina que!

-No me interesa…

-Pues debería!

-A si…por que?

-Estamos en el mismo salón, seremos compañeros nuevamente

-Otro año de sufrimiento

-Ja, Ja, Ja

Las primeras clases fueron aburridas, como esperaba que fueran…es decir conozco a todos desde la primaria es obvio que me se sus nombres.

Excepto por uno o dos…tal vez seis, no era necesaria tanta presentación.

Iba caminando con rumbo a la dirección, pues deseaba obtener información acerca de un club en específico.

"El club de música ligera" de nuestra escuela…pero nunca imagine que mis planes se vieran frustrados por…

-Ese club esta cancelado lo siento

-Eeeeeeh! Pero porque!- estaba en shock

-Los miembros anteriores ya están todos graduados por lo que es el único club sin personas este año

-…

-Si no se apuntan cuatro personas para fin de mes, se sacara el club de la lista de fondos

-Pero!

-Asi lo dicta el reglamento de la escuela.

Iba caminando cabizbajo por los pasillos, no era posible que esto pasara…a menos que…

-Nooooru!- le grite a mi rubio amigo a quien alcance corriendo por el pasillo

-…- volteo

-Nos uniremos al club de música ligera!

-No…

-Pero…-haciendo puchero

-No

-Cruel!

-Además me uniré al club de literatura, mira- mostrándome una hoja- ya llene y firme mi solicitud ahora solo tengo que…Hey que haces!- soltó después de que tomara su hoja la rompiera por la mitad

Noru estaba molesto, pero no me importaba necesitaba dos personas más para que el club no fuera cerrado.

-Mathias Andersen…si fuera tú tendría miedo…mucho miedo…

-Vamos no seas aguafiestas! Ademas tu tocas el bajo y yo la batería…ya casi somos una banda!

-…

-Y que dices?

-Me uno al club de literatura

-Lukas!

-…

Mi amigo suspiro.

Y eso era su forma de decir que aceptaba….tendríamos club de música este año!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Las pasadas tres semanas habia estado probando todo tipo de actividades extracurriculares, todo tipo.

Pero al parecer yo no era el tipo de persona que necesitaban, o como era costumbre todos a mi alrededor me temían.

Sé que puedo parecer una persona intimidante (soy más alto que el promedio) pero yo solo quería pertenecer a un club y formar relaciones duraderas con mis compañeros.

Pero esto era imposible.

Estaba a punto de rendirme y pertenecer a la minoría miembro del club "Saliendo de la escuela ve a tu casa" cuando en la tabla de anuncios vi un folleto de diseño extraño, con lo que parecían instrumentos musicales y letras mal hechas que decía: "Únete! El club de música ligera te está esperando"

Suspire.

Que podía perder?

Aquel dia al terminarse las clases, tome mis cosas y salí rápido del aula, mi destino era la sala de música del cuarto piso, donde estaba el club.

Al estar frente a la puerta me sentí un poco nervioso…que haría si este club también me rechazaba? Alejando los pensamientos negativos abrí la puerta.

-B´nas tardes...me g´staria…-no pude terminar de hablar ya que un chico rubio de cabello alborotado corrió a donde yo estaba en cuanto me vio

-Te vienes a unir al club de música?- pregunto emocionado

-…

-Quieres unirte al club?

-Yo…

-Necesitamos miembros! Por favor…además no puedes...-alguien golpeo su cabeza. Este era un chico rubio de inexpresivos ojos azul claro.

-No puedes obligarlo…

-Pero Noru

-Nada…

Los dos chicos frente a mi me parecieron interesantes, aquello aumento mis ganas de entrar al club.

-Yo…no se t´car otro instr´mento que no sea el t´clado...pero me g´staria…

-Unirte!

-…

-Si…

-Bien! Ahora solo nos falta una persona para que no nos quiten el club

-Estas contándome?- soltó el rubio cansinamente

-Muy bien entonces bienvenido seas…

-B´rwald Ox´ntierna…

-Eres sueco verdad? Yo soy Mathias Andersen el baterista! Y este- señalando al otro chico- es Lukas Bondevick el bajista

-…

Ahora era miembro del club de música ligera...el tecladista.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un mes habia pasado desde que habían comenzado las clases.

Ese dia a la hora del almuerzo mi amigo de la infancia y vicepresidente del consejo estudiantil Eduard me dijo (grito) que era unos de los estudiantes sin un club a esas alturas del año escolar…por lo que si no escogía uno ya no tendría oportunidad de hacerlo.

-Pero Eduard, sabes que no soy bueno para muchas cosas- me queje

-Tino, debe haber algún club que te interese

-Bueno…

-Que tal algún club deportivo esta escuela tiene más de quin…

-Sabes que no puedo hacer deporte…acaso quieres que muera!

Era una exageración.

Pero tengo un cuerpo frágil por lo que me es imposible hacer algún tipo de ejercicio.

-Ya, que tal algo relacionado con las artes o la literatura?

-No sé mucho de eso…

-Pues, debes buscar algo o si no Arthur te asignara un club que busque miembros…estas escuchando…Tino!

-El club de música ligera…-susurre

-Eh?

-Sí recuerdo haber visto su folleto pegado por los pasillos.

-Y que se hace en ese club?

-No lo sé…pero es "ligero" por lo que no creo que sea difícil

-Es un club de música…sabes tocar algún instrumento?

-…

-…

-…el pandero?

Después de conseguir y llenar mi solicitud, me dirigí hacia la sala de música en el cuarto piso...donde Eduard me dijo debía estar el club.

Al llegar me detuve frente a la puerta.

Suspire.

Debía por lo menos intentarlo.

Abrí suavemente la puerta y lo que me recibió fue una ráfaga color amarillo que casi me tira al suelo.

-Eres el nuevo miembro del club? De seguro eres el genial guitarrista que necesitamos, lo eres verdad…pero no te quedes allí parado, anda toma asiento- el que hablaba era un chico rubio un poco mas alto que yo- Suecia prepara algo de te para nuestro invitado

-…

-Asi que te unirás?- esta vez fue un chico de mirada inexpresiva- que tipo de música te gusta? Que sabes tocar? Cuál es tu banda favorita?

-Eh…

-D´sde cu´ndo to´cs la guit´rra?- me pregunto un chico alto que usaba lentes y lucia aterrador.

Y me dije mentalmente que habia sido un mala idea venir a este club.

-Y cuál es tú…

-Lo siento- me levante de mi asiento- yo le verdad es que no se tocar ningún instrumento y solo quise venir a su club porque me pareció que era fácil y yo bueno no hay otro club al que me gustaría integrarme o no hay otra cosa que sepa hacer…a decir verdad no soy bueno en nada…y mi salud es…lo siento!

-…

-…

-Hey! Te gustaría oírnos tocar?- me ofreció el rubio de cabello alborotado.

Los tres chicos se colocaron en posición en el centro del salón, tomaron sus instrumentos mientras yo los observaba sentado en un sillón que estaba allí.

El rubio en la batería dio la señal y comenzaron a tocar una melodía lenta, suave…a mi me pareció mágica era como si sus instrumentos se combinaran perfectamente.

En ese momento fue que quise unirme a ese club.

La canción termino y yo me levante a aplaudirles…

-Y que tal?- me pregunto el baterista

-…no son para nada buenos- mi comentario fue como un golpe- pero…es lo mejor que he escuchado...yo como les dije no se tocar instrumentos pero…me gustaría aprender y también me gustaría

-Unirte a nuestro club!

-Si- sonreí

-Entonces está decidido bienvenido al club de música ligera…

-Tino, Tino Väinämöinen es un placer

-Muy bien entonces tomemos una foto para conmemorar la formación del club- dijo el rubio sacando una cámara

-Oye esa cámara es mía.

-Sonrían…

Y asi fue, como una foto marco el inicio del mejor club al que pude pertenecer en mis días de escuela.

El club de música ligera…en esos momentos nunca nos imaginamos la clase de experiencias que nos esperaban ni lo mucho que nuestras vidas cambiarían.

_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_

Ok~

Ese fue el prologo espero que haya sido de su agrado!

Ah que emocionada estoy sobre esta historia..n.n.}/

Bueno, que es lo que pasara con nuestro recién formado club de música ligera? Que clase de situaciones…malas, buenas? Puedo asegurarles que serán de las más divertidas…

Y oh~

Estoy buscando un nombre para la banda, si tienen uno en mente díganmelo, nee? Hagamos el fic interactivo…

También díganme cual canción les gustaría que los chicos cantaran…digo son un club de música no? Habrá música en todos los idiomas!

Bueno por ultimo les pido que si les gusto el capitulo me dejen un review con su comentario! Los esperare con ansia!

Tino: Nos vemos a la próxima!

Den: Esperemos que la autora escriba el capitulo pronto! n.n/

Noru:…cuídense

Su: n´s verem´s…

Hasta el siguiente capitulo

Track 01: Necesitas una Guitarra!

Rock on!

Hikari Sumeragi n.n/


	2. Chapter 2

Ohayou~!

Que tal como está todo el mundo? Yo super feliz de que esta idea mía les hay gustado y los haya motivado a ver un anime tan divertido como lo es K-On! Agradezco todas sus alertas, favoritos…favoritos a autor y sus lindos reviews! Que me alientan a escribir y continuar con este divertido fanfic!

Quiero agradecerles sus reviews a: **RingoNeko-san:** Si de hecho esas son las parejas que pienso manejar y otra pero no te adelanto nada ho-ho! Muchas gracias por tu review, fuiste la primero gracias por creer en mi loca idea y espero y te siga gustando n.n/, **The Gray-Eyed Girl:** que tal? Viste k-on! Verdad que es lindo~ aquí la conti y gracias por tu review n.n, **ShinigamiRiku:** si hay tan pocos fics de los nórdicos! Gente el norte de Europa necesita mas amor! Ok...no pero muchas gracias por tu review n.n, **Hitori-chan:** tomare en cuenta tu idea de nombre para la banda muchas gracias y si todos son un amor (Den: me ama la escuchase! Cuidado Noru!)(Noru:…) aquí la conti y que viva K-On! n.n**, bickyta lovegood cullen:** ho-ho! Pues entonces morirás con la super actualización de todos mis fics! espero y te gusten mucho y gracias por tu review n.n, **merry Kirkland:** hola! y muchas gracias por tu review espero que la espera valga la pena y te guste este capítulo n.n/

…

Ok!

Let´s start!

Disclaimer: Su, Fin, Den, Noru, Isu….y todos los demás personajes de Hetalia Axis Powers no son míos~ son del genial Hidekazu Himaruya…Hima-sama! U rock! n.n/

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-El Club de Música Ligera-**

(A Axis Powers Hetalia, Fanfic)

**- Track 01: Necesitas una Guitarra!?-**

-Tino, nos vamos juntos a casa- me pregunto Eduard acercándose a mi asiento ya con su mochila en los hombros

-Lo siento pero tengo actividades de club

-Oh! Ya veo entonces no te preocupes y que tal te guste tu club?- me pregunto interesado

-Sí, todos son tan divertidos y prometieron llevar un enorme pastel para comer hoy!

-Tino

-Si?

-No deberían practicar

-Si bueno pero…

-Pero…

-Los pasteles que Berwald lleva son tan deliciosos!

Eduard suspiro.

-Está bien, nos veremos luego si?

-Si yo te llamo

-Ok~

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Abri la puerta del salón de música y como desde hacían dos semanas allí estaban mis tres amigos, los demás miembros del club.

-Buenas tardes- salude

-Buenas…

Ese fue el bajista de la banda, Lukas Bondevik noruego de nacimiento y el mejor estudiante de nuestra escuela al igual que todos tiene 15 años.

Lukas es un chico muy apuesto y callado quien gusta de leer libros sin dibujos (aun me pregunto como lo hace) y quien escogió aprender a tocar el bajo porque no es un instrumento que llame mucho la atención.

Aunque no lo parezca es algo tímido.

-T´ma T´no- colocando una rebanada de pastel frente a mí

-Oh! Gracias Su-san

Berwald Oxentierna, alias Su-san, es el tecladista de nuestro club un chico que a simple vista intimida por su altura pero que cuando lo conoces mejor resulta ser una persona dulce y agradable.

Su-san toca el piano desde los cuatro años y me comento que ha ganado varias competencias gracias a su talento.

Al parecer proviene de una familia adinerada, y es quien trae todos los días los deliciosos postres que comemos en el aula del club.

-Y que tal las clases del dia de hoy, no les parece que los profesores exageran con la tarea!

-No…

-Pero Noruuuuu

Nuestro baterista y auto nombrado presidente del club es un chico alocado y de personalidad alegre llamado Mathias Andersen, aunque todos lo llaman Den (diminutivo de Denmark, Dinamamrca de donde proviene)

Este chico lleva un peinado alborotado y escogió la batería como una forma de expresarse usando todo su cuerpo ya que en su opinión, los demás instrumentos lo reprimen.

Es amigo de la infancia de Lukas y fue idea suya que el club no fuera cancelado este año.

-Y bien Väinämöinen ya compraste tu guitarra- me pregunto Lukas

-Llámame solo Tino

-Pero

-Vamos, yo uso tu nombre de pila...haz tu lo mismo

-E-está bien…Ti-no

-TAN LINDO! Saben ustedes también pueden llamarlo Noru

-Noru?

-Por ser de Noruega, ya sabes asi como Berwald es Su, yo son Den…

-Eso me convierte en Fin!

-Exacto! Ah~ somos un club tan unido

Esa afirmación se gano un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Lukas.

-Como les iba diciendo Tino, que hay de tu guitarra?

-Oh! Es verdad, habia olvidado que debía comprarme una

-D´bes hacerlo

-Y cuanto cuesta una guitarra…

Los tres parecieron pensarlo detenidamente.

-Bueno las guitarras más baratas están cercanas a los 3000 (Hika: costo real de guitarras promedio)…aunque sería una de mala calidad, las mejores están rondando los 10 000

-10 000! Eso es 10 veces mi paga mensual!

-Pero si no la consigues no podremos avanzar

En eso tenían razón, todos ya tenían sus instrumentos menos yo y por mi culpa las actividades estaban siendo retrasadas.

No podían tocar ellos y yo no. Esa no sería una banda de verdad.

-No te desanimes Tino, debe haber una guitarra que podamos comprar! Este fin de semana iremos a buscar una!- dijo Mathias

-Si!

En verdad esperaba que hubiera una de acuerdo a mis posibilidades.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El sábado siguiente acordamos reunirnos en la puerta del centro comercial, yo legue temprano minutos después arribo Berwald y más tarde Den…aun faltaba Tino.

Quien lo diría el interesado estaba retrasado.

Media hora más tarde al fin nuestro rubio compañero, ese dia vestíamos ropas normales y cada una reflejaba el estilo y la personalidad de cada uno, aunque siendo sinceros aun no comprendo el sentido de la moda que tienen los finlandeses.

-Perdón llego tarde!- se disculpo de lo obvio

-Bastante tarde

-Noru, no te enojes con el chico debe tener una buena excusa por su retraso verdad Tino

-he he

-Tino?

-Me quede dormido…

Suspire, definitivamente tanto él como Mathias no tenían remedio.

-Bueno, dejando todo eso de lado nos espera la tienda de música

-Espero que las guitarras no sean tan costosas con dificultad pude sacarle a mi padre 10 000, adiós paga de diez meses- se quejo Tino

-V´mos…

Caminamos por entre los pasillos del gran establecimiento, entrando en el trayecto a otras tiendas que no venían al caso; viendo la ropa y los artículos en ellas.

Una pérdida de tiempo en mi opinión.

La única tienda de música en la ciudad no era ni muy grande ni muy chica, pero por experiencia propia sabía que tenía todo lo necesario para un músico principiante.

-Buscamos una guitarra barata, miren de ese lado están- grito emocionado Den.

-Oh! Hay tantas

-Que guit´rra te g´sta T´no

Tino comenzó a examinar una por una las guitarras, sus grandes ojos morados se pasaban por todas ellas, y me pareció que tenían un brillo diferente…acaso pasaría con Tino lo mismo que cuando yo compre mi bajo.

-Tino- le dije- debes buscar una guitarra que se ajuste a tu…

-Esta!- señalándola- esta guitarra es muy bonita…me gusta!

La guitarra era una de color café oscuro con detalles en amarillo y rojo, bastante más grande que el tamaño ideal para el finlandés.

-Es enorme, se te dificultara aprender

-Deja tu eso, ya viste cuánto cuesta- agrego Mathias.

25 000

Mucho más de lo que Tino tenía

Mucho más de lo que todos juntos teníamos.

Mucho más de lo que esperábamos que costara.

-Ah pero esta me gusta…

-Tendrás que buscar otra, mira de este lado hay guitarras más baratas.

Lástima.

Esas cosas pasan a veces.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los días que le siguieron a la visita de la tienda de música notaba a Tino decaído, eso era fácil ya que su sonrisa eterna no adornaba su cara.

Y parecía deprimido.

-Que te p´sa T´no- le pregunte tratando de saber la razón de su pesar

-Oh! Su-san…bueno…

-Es p´r la guit´rra

-Algo asi…

-T´nto te g´staba

El chico frente a mi suspiro.

-Se que nunca nadie comprenderá lo que sentí al ver esa guitarra, fue como si tuviéramos una conexión mágica…esa era mi guitarra.

-…

-Debes pensar que estoy loco

-No…

-Eh?

-Te c´mprendo…

-De verdad?

-Sí y ´sta t´rde irem´s por ella

-Que?

-Tu guit´rra nos ´spera

Mi compañero me sonrió.

E internamente me aplaudí, habia logrado levantar el ánimo de Tino y sabía exactamente que hacer para que esa guitarra fuera suya.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ese dia al salir de clases los cuatro fuimos de vuelta a la tienda de música, al parecer entre Tino y Berwald habían pensado en algo para comprar la guitarra, aunque Lukas y yo aun estábamos algo escépticos sobre que harían.

-Aquí esta linda- dijo Tino corriendo a donde estaba el instrumento.

-En serio la quieres verdad

-Es que….es esta!

-Jaja…eres raro- le dije mientras lo abrazaba

Tomamos el instrumento y lo llevamos hacia el mostrador donde un sonriente dependiente nos esperaba.

-Llevaremos esta- dijo Tino

-Muy bien, déjame decirte que tienes acabas de escoger una de nuestras mejores guitarras

-De verdad

-Sí, serán 25 000

Tino volteo a ver a Berwald y este adopto una postura rígida.

Tanto Lukas como yo veíamos expectantes el próximo movimiento del sueco.

-M´s b´rata- solto de pronto

-Que?

-Berwald

-Sueco, estas de broma

El dependiente estaba punto de sacarnos de la tienda cuando al observar con más atención a Berwald, noto algo que lo dejo helado

-E-eso lentes eres el hi…hijo de…

-M´s b´rata- repito el sueco

-Que, que tal si se las dejo en 17 000

-M´s b´rata

-Pero

-…

-10 000

-M´s b´rata- Oxentierna parecía emocionado

-8…8 000

Última oferta, la cual aceptamos.

Salimos de la tienda con un Tino muy feliz.

…

Y dejando a un dependiente bastante alterado…que es lo que habrá hecho Berwald para obtener en un dos por tres la oferta.

-Ah, soy tan feliz

-Conseguimos una rebaja única- agrego Lukas

-Si

-Su-san, muchas gracias- le sonrió Tino provocando un sonrojo en las mejillas de nuestro tecladista

-Hyu! Se gustan, son novios!

-Mathias!

-C´llate Den…

-He, he!

-Se dan cuenta que esta rebaja me dejo 2 000 libres, vayamos por un helado esta vez yo invito me gustaría de alguna forma agradecerles a todos su esfuerzo

-Tino…

-Vamos por un helado!- grite

-Si!

Ese dia conseguimos una guitarra.

Un helado para cada uno.

…

Un recuerdo que nos acompañaría toda la vida.

Y un paso más para comenzar formalmente con nuestra banda.

La banda del Club de Música Ligera.

_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_

Ho-ho!

Tino ya tiene su guitarra gracias a Su-san…aun es muy pronto para pronosticar SuFin? Yo creo que si…n.n

Pero no se preocupen lo habrá…

Y el DenNor no se queda atrás…estos dos…ah tan lindos *-*/

Que sigue en las vidas de nuestros cuatro nórdicos? Y a todo esto donde está Iceland? Jojojojojojo...bueno quédense en sintonía y descúbranlo!

Aun está abierta la convocatoria de nombres para la banda y canciones para interpretar! Mándenme sus opciones junto con sus lindos reviews! Lo estaré esperando! n.n/

No veremos en el próximo capitulo

**Track 03: Letras…como?!**

Rock on!

Hikari Sumeragi n.n/


	3. Chapter 3

Osu!

Hola, hola aquí Hikari Sumeragi-chan trayéndoles un nuevo capítulo de este su fanfic musical~! Una enorme disculpa por haber tardado en actualizar, pero el SaruMi y unos problemitas con otro fic y esas cosas...pero aquí estoy de vuelta!

Quisiera agradecer enormemente sus favoritos, alertas y sus agradables y lindos reviews, un abrazo y notitas musicales para: **YoshikawaChiharu:** Vane-chan! Muchas gracias por tus reviews y en si por seguir todos mis fics! No importa que no sepas terminar un review, lo que importa es la iniciativa de dejarlo! (ok, de donde salió eso?)…espero que podamos seguir hablando por fb Tkm!, **bickytalovegoodcullen:** yo se que tu sabes donde esta ice-nyan! Me da gusto que te gustara la mega actualización! Esta vez será casi igual…hoho~ Y si Su-san es un amour! Muchas gracias por tu review n.n, **NozomiNeko:** Den: no es acoso es amor, amor! Noru: ¬¬, muchas gracias por tu review y espero y te guste el cap n.n, **ZomiBunny:** verdad? debería haber más amor para Europa del norte! Que bien que te gustara el fic…por el momento son muy principiantes pero cuando sean una banda en forma…prepárate! Ice muy pronto y muchas gracias n.n, **Hitori-chan:** fíjate que yo también habia considerado ese nombre y quien sabe apunta a ser el elegido! Ice-nyan en próximos capítulos! Muchas gracias por tu review n.n, **The Gray-Eyed Girl:** nada más lindo que Hetalia! Y verdad que las personalidades encajas pero si malévolamente genial? Y eres la segunda que sugiere el nombre, quien sabe me está gustando! Muchas gracias por tu review y cuídate n.n.

…

Fin: de nuevo muchas gracias por leernos!

Hika: los amamos!

…

Ok!

Let´s start!

Disclaimer: Su, Fin, Den, Noru, Isu….y todos los demás personajes de Hetalia Axis Powers no son míos~ son del genial Hidekazu Himaruya…Hima-sama! U rock! n.n/

Nota: estoy practicando con un nuevo tipo de guion, es este (—), si no sale…bueno avísenme nee?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-El Club de Música Ligera-**

(A Axis Powers Hetalia, Fanfic)

**-Track 02: Letras…como?!-**

Últimamente en lo único que puedo pensar es en mi guitarra.

Pensé que solo se necesitaba tener el instrumento para ser parte de la banda y esas cosas, pero sinceramente nunca paso por mi mente que tenía que saber tocarla.

Ni mucho menos que aprender sería tan difícil.

Y ahora, después de 7 y media noches de desvelo, 3 semanas de perderme el almuerzo y un mes de haber comprado mi guitarra, puedo decir con plena seguridad que se tocarla medianamente bien.

No soy un genio musical como en su tiempo calificaron a Hendrix (también aprendí un poco de él) pero tampoco estoy tan, tan mal.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aquel dia las actividades de los clubes se daban antes de comenzar las clases, por lo que al entrar en el salón de música ya estaban todos mis compañeros allí.

Me alegra poder verlos desde temprano.

—Buenos días— saludo Tino entrando, tarde como siempre

— ¡Buenos!, Oye Tino te estábamos esperando

— ¿Eh? Paso algo—pregunto

—No, nada de que preocuparse…es solo que

— ¿Qué?

Todos se quedaron en silencio y la atención fue dirigida del recién llegado hacia mí

—Veras Tino mi amigo, sabes que muy pronto será el festival escolar ¿Verdad?

—No lo hiciste— dijo adivinando el rumbo de la conversación

—Bueno

—Pero Den, aun no sabemos ni siquiera armar una melodía juntos y ¿Tu quieres que participemos en él?

Sonreí.

— ¡Tino estas comenzando a sonar como Noru! todo saldrá bien, solo debemos practicar

—Y con que tiempo— interrumpió el antes aludido—, por si no recuerdas hay exámenes la próxima semana

— ¿EH?

—…— Lukas suspiro— lo siento pero no cuenten conmigo

—Noru pero somos un club y por lo tanto...

—He dicho que no…

Aquello me dejo pensativo, tal vez era cierto que teníamos exámenes muy pronto, y supongo que no fue lo mejor haber tomado aquella decisión tan apresuradamente, pero también era cierto que éramos un club, un grupo…una banda que apenas iniciaba y para mi, aquello significaba mucho.

—Lo haremos— dijo el finlandés con decisión

—Tino…

—Sé que la escuela es importante, pero este club también lo es ¿Acaso no vale la pena poner el mismo entusiasmo en los dos?

—Yo t´mbien ´stoy de acu´rdo— agrego Su

—Y bien Noru, somos tres contra uno…a mí parecer la mayoría gana

—…

—Vamos Noru, será divertido

—Está bien —acepto— pero les aviso que no seré yo quien les ayude a estudiar después

—Todos sabemos que no es cierto

— ¿Ah?

—Nos quieres tanto que nos ayudaras

—Ustedes…

—Su-san también lo hará ¿verdad?

—Cl´ro —solto sonrojado

— ¡Muy bien está decidido participaremos en el festival escolar!

Levante mis manos siguiendo la emoción repentina que me inundo al ver lo felices que los demás estaban.

Todo saldría bien, ya que estaríamos juntos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estaba estresado, y lo peor de todo era que no habia sido yo quien se lo habia buscado.

Entre tantas tareas por hacer, clases las que asistir y materias que aprobar, a los chicos todavía se les ocurría agregarle más cosas a la lista.

Porque no era participar en el festival y ya, no.

Teníamos que escribir una canción, ponerle melodía…tiempos, ritmo y una vez que todo eso estuviera listo, ahora si practicarla.

¡Ni siquiera habíamos decidido quién sería el vocalista! Y ellos ya querían participar en un evento formal….a veces no entiendo la inconsciencia de la gente.

Guarde mis libretas en mi mochila, las clases habían terminado y era tiempo de dirigirme al aula del club, donde la verdadera tortura comenzaba.

Ellos me agradan pero…un momento…

"_¿Por que soy el único que está preocupado?" _ Aquello hasta cierto punto era verdad, ¿En que momento habia permitido que el trabajo fuera solo hecho por mí?

Ya era hora de que los demás se dieran cuenta en lo que se habían metido….era hora de mi venganza.

Entre al salón donde nos reuníamos, y los encontré a los tres, exactamente como me imagine que estarían; tomando el te y riendo despreocupadamente.

Perfecto, la venganza seria dulce.

—Buenas tardes

—Noru que bueno que llegas hoy Su-san trajo un pastel Belga delicioso— me casi-dijo Tino quien tenía la boca llena del postre

—Chicos…

—Pero no te quedes allí que también tenemos buenas noticias

— ¿Eh? Buenas noticias…

— ¡Sí! Aun no está completa pero….me gustaría que la leyeras….

El rubio frente a mí me extendió una hoja bastante arrugada, parecía como si alguien se hubiera dormido arriba de ella.

— ¿Que es?

—La….le-letra de una canción

Escuchar aquello me sorprendió enormemente.

Yo habia estado pensando que a los demás no les importaba para nada lo del festival y habia estado renegando de que no me ayudaban y ellos….habían estado…todo el tiempo…a su propio ritmo…

Tome la hoja entre mis manos, fuera buena o mala la letra me dije que haría lo que fuera posible porque esta.

Fuera nuestra primera canción.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Observábamos nerviosos como Lukas pasaba sus ojos de un lado a otro de aquella maltrecha hoja de papel.

El silencio reinaba en el salón y yo solo podía rezar internamente porque la letra de Tino les gustara, a mi me habia parecido bastante buena y hasta habia comenzado a ponerle ritmo…aunque claro esperaría el veredicto final.

—Me gusta— solto finalmente el bajista

— ¡De verdad!

—Hay algunas partes que se pueden mejorar…pero en si es una buena letra

— ¡Genial!

—Lo ven no habia motivo para preocuparse somos geniales

—Mathias—su tono era sombrío

— ¿….si Noru-amor?

—Una pregunta

—Una respuesta

—Podrías decirme ¿Quién será el vocalista de la banda? Por que digo, alguien tiene que cantar esta canción ¿no?

Un vocalista, cierto aun no teníamos uno.

— ¿T´ndremos que b´scar m´s g´nte?

—No ya es tarde para eso, ya todos tiene un club a estas alturas

—Ento´ces

—….Alguno de nosotros deberá hacerlo

— ¿EH?

—Pero Noru

—Pero nada, arregla este problema oh todo poderoso Den

—…

—Yo podría hacerlo solto de pronto Tino

— ¿Tu?

—Sí, porque no, parece divertido

—…Tino, te recuerdo que tendrías que cantar y tocar la guitarra al mismo tiempo y tu…bueno

El finlandés corrió hacia donde estaba su instrumento y colocándoselo se preparo para darnos una demostración.

Esa es una de las cosas que he notado en él, y que me gustan de Tino, que no se rinde antes de intentar las cosas.

Todos nos sentamos en el viejo sillón que estaba en el aula, dispuestos a escuchar lo que el recién entrenado guitarrista tenia para nosotros.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Exhale profundamente.

No sé que me habia impulsado a postularme para ser el vocalista de la banda, pero ahora ya no habia marcha atrás.

Era todo o nada.

Tome la uñeta color violeta que Eduard me habia regalado y deje que la música fluyera, unas cuantas notas y la canción estaba cobrando vida por sí misma.

You can Fly

You can Shine

Can be Stronger

Can be Brighter

….

You can do it

You can do it, do it, do it… (*)

Estaba tan concentrado que sin darme cuenta, le estaba dando ritmo a mi propia letra, en un momento dado deje de tocar.

Abri los ojos para observar a mis compañeros, ellos me miraban de vuelta sorprendidos ¿Acaso lo habia hecho bien?

—No sé de donde salió eso pero Tino

— ¿Estuvo…bien?

— ¿Bien? Fue asombroso— me dijo Mathias abrazándome

—He, he

—Bien caballeros, permítanme presentarles a el nuevo vocalista de…

— ¿De?

— ¡De!

— ¿D´?

— Den eres un idiota lo sabías...

— ¿Eh? y ahora porque

Aquella pregunta resalto lo obvio.

Teníamos quien tocara los instrumentos de una banda.

Una buena letra

Hasta teníamos vocalista….

Pero….

….

¡Nuestra banda no tenia nombres!

….

En resumen, teníamos problemas.

_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_

Ho, ho!

Nuestros chico, no salen de un problema y ya están en otro!

…

Que les deparara la búsqueda de un nombre para la banda a este club de música recién formado? Bueno al menos ya tienen vocalista!

Tino, cantando nya~

Que nombre será?

Sera bueno?

Malo?

Actualizare pronto?

Seguirán mandando sus nombres y letras para la banda? Espero que sí!

No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de este fic Hetalia-on!

**Track 03: Un nombre por favor?!**

Espero que les haya gustado y si los guiones se ven, díganme si le da mejor aspecto al fic! Gracias a mi sempai por sus consejos, quiero mejorar para traerles fics más bonitos~

Oh! Y también espero sus reviews musicales! n.n/

Nos veremos!

Rock on!

Hikari Sumeragi n.n/

(*) La letra de arriba es el inicio de la canción **(You can do) Everything**, interpretada por One Ok Rock, me pareció que su energía es igual a la de nuestros chicos!

Además me motiva!

…

Espero que la busquen y la escuchen, y les guste y se la aprendan…para poder cantarla más delante con nuestros chicos….n.n/


	4. Chapter 4

Be my Friend, la, la, la, la, la, la, la-la~ (cantando)

Hola a todos! Que tal han estado? Como les trata la vida? (para los que recién entran a la escuela) como van en eso?

Yo aquí, trayéndoles un nuevo capítulo de este su fic musical! Yay y no saben lo feliz que me encuentro de saber que esta historia les está gustando y que la agregan a favoritos…y más aun que me dejan un review, eso me hace tres jolie! (ah mi afrancesado empeora u.u) Esta vez quiero agradecer por sus bonitos reviews a: **Yoshikawa Chiharu:** Ho-ho! Vane, muchas gracias por tu review y por tus bonitas palabras (y también por mi altar! (?) ) y por tu apoyo…espero que este capítulo también te guste y de nuevo muchas gracias! n.n, **ZomiBunny:** Esa es una muy buena pregunta, y sabes creo que si, digo en K-on! todas cantan algunas veces y no veo porque aquí no! Awwn muchas gracias por tu review n.n, **NozomiNeko:** Hola, muchas gracias por tus reviews en mis historias me hace muy feliz que te gusten y aquí la conti disfruta! n.n

…

Bueno, muchas gracias…3

Ok!

Let´s start!

Disclaimer: Su, Fin, Den, Noru, Isu….y todos los demás personajes de Hetalia Axis Powers no son míos~ son del genial Hidekazu Himaruya…Hima-sama! U rock! n.n

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-El Club de Música Ligera-**

(A Axis Powers Hetalia, Fanfic)

**-Track 03: Un nombre por favor?!-**

El silencio inundo el aula de música por varios minutos.

En realidad ahora que lo pienso, es culpa de todos el que ahora estemos en este problema, habíamos estado tan emocionados por el festival y las letras, que habíamos dejado de lado algo importante.

Porque, que es una banda sin un nombre?

—Y ¿q´ h´remos?—Pregunte rompiendo el ambiente tenso

—Bueno supongo que lo que sigue es…

—Es mi querido Noru— abrazándolo por los hombros—buscar desde luego un nombre

—No actúes como si esto no fuera algo grave

—No lo es

—Lo es

—Que no

—¡Den, nuestra banda no tiene nombre! ¿Cómo esperas que nos presentemos? Buenas tardes con ustedes….la banda sin nombre del club de música ligera

Mathias pareció reflexionarlo.

—Bueno pero eso puede arreglarse—dijo para sacar un marcador negro de su mochila y dirigirse a la pizarra blanca que estaba en el salón—Muy bien quien quiere comenzar

— ¿Comenzar?— Pregunto Tino confundido

—Sí, basta de lamentarse manos a la obra hoy decidiremos el nombre de la banda

—Odio admitirlo pero tienes razón concordó Lukas

—Bien pensemos en un buen nombre, ¿Su?

Los ojos violetas de Tino estaban mirándome fijamente.

—H´gamoslo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Todos estaban de acuerdo con mi excelente idea, digo soy brillante y eso.

Un líder nato!

O al menos, el líder de esta banda.

—Bien comencemos con Tino— dije señalándolo

— ¡Yo!

—Asi es, adelante alguna idea

—Bueno… ¿Dulces y Sonrisas?

—Tino que clase de nombre es ese

— ¡Uno muy lindo!

—Somos una banda de hombres necesitamos un nombre masculino

—Fisicoculturistas!

—¿Y eso?

—Bueno no hay nada más masculino que uno de esos chicos con muchos músculos

—Tino, en verdad

Esto no estaba funcionando.

—Sueco

—Mh´

—Tu turno

—B´rwald y sus h´rmanitos

—Hahahahahahaha, que tierno eso Su-san

—T´rno

— ¡Que tal Tino y sus hermanitos!

—Tino tu turno ya paso

— ¿Ehhh? Pero….

—Pero nada

—Chicos seriedad por favor—intervino Noru

—Noru amor ¿Tu que opinas?

—Bueno…—poniendo su mano en su barbilla—Chicos Noruegos

— ¿Noruegos?

—S´y sueco

—Y yo finlandés

— ¡Lo sé!, esa fue solo una idea

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Habían pasado alrededor de 2 horas y aun no teníamos nada de nada, en un momento decidimos tomar el te y descansar.

Descansar.

¿De que? No habíamos progresado.

Y para ser sinceros, no creía que en ese dia encontráramos un bueno nombre.

—¡Oh! Que tal la experiencia de Mathias presentando a los…

—¿Los?

—T´rmina tus ide´s

—Nórdicos…—dijo nuestro baterista más para sí mismo

—¿Eh?

—Chicos….todos somos de raíces nórdicas

Suspire

—Eso ya lo explicamos, con lo de los apodos

—Exactamente por eso Noru—me casi grito emocionado Mathias

—No lo capto

Y era cierto, no lograba captar el porqué que fuéramos nórdicos era tan importante, después de todo lo habíamos sido toda la vida.

Y ahora por una extraña casualidad habíamos sido reunidos en el mismo club.

—La respuesta estuvo frente a nuestros propios ojos todo el tiempo

— ¿Lo estuvo?—pregunto Tino

—Sí, aun no lo ven

Den se levanto y dirigiéndose nuevamente a la pizarra tomo el marcador y escribiendo unas letras con la peor caligrafía que he visto en mi vida. Volteo a vernos sonriente.

— ¿Nordic 4?

—Sí, somos 4, somos nórdicos, somos la banda del club de música ligera y de ahora en adelante seremos Nordic 4 ¡La mejor banda que esta escuela haya tenido!

—…

—Nordic 4—repitió Tino

—M´ g´sta

— ¿Noru?

—Les recuerdo que tenemos todavía que practicar arduamente para el festival

—¿Eso es un sí?

—Mathias, no pienso ayudarte con los exámenes

—No tenías que recordarme algo tan cruel—se quejo Tino

—La c´mpana del f´n del dia—remarco Berwald al escuchar dicho sonido

Todos comenzamos a guardar nuestros instrumentos y mochilas. Salimos del salón caminando todos juntos por los pasillos de la escuela.

—Propongo ir a celebrar que nuestra banda tiene nombre

—Nordic 4, se va a los helados

—Helados Tino

— ¡Quiero algo dulce!

—Pero ya comiste del pastel de Su

— ¿Y?

—V´mos a los h´lados

—Vamos pero mañana los quiero temprano para comenzar las prácticas

— ¡Si señor!—Dijeron los tres al unisonó

_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_

Ya tenemos nombre!

**NORDIC 4**

(Muchas gracias a las chicas que lo sugirieron el nombre! n.n)(Aunque ese no fue el que me dijeron en sus reviews…pero paciencia! Hohhohohohohohhohohoho)

¿?- hikari-san, me das miedo

Hika: ya casi sales amor no te desesperes

¿?- ok…

Bueno!

Capítulo de transición por eso fue algo corto!

….

Aunque no por eso menos bonito y divertido! n.n

Amo con A de….mucho (?) a Den, es como el chicle que mantiene unida a la banda!

Que les espera a los chicos?

Sera tan pesado el armar una presentación para el festival?

…

Y como esta eso de que no están anotados en el festival?

Sera demasiado tarde?

Todo esto y más en nuestro siguiente capitulo

**-Track 04: El consejo estudiantil-**

Espero que les haya gustado.

Y también espero que nos dejen a los chicos y a mí un bonito review n.n

Aun estamos esperando sus canciones!

…

Apoyen a su banda favorita!

Rock on!

Hikari Sumeragi n.n


	5. Chapter 5

Buenas!

Hikari-chan regresando una vez mas (después de mucho, mucho, mucho tiempo….disculpas por eso n.n) a este su fanfic-musical~

Muchísimas gracias a las personas que siguen poniendo el fic en favoritos! (Y a su humilde escritora también) y muchas gracias en especial a quien deja un reviews!: **bickyta lovegood cullen:** he he me pregunto cuánto duro esa pestaña abierta?..n.n Muchísimas gracias por leer y por tu review y sip! El nombre cambiara y bueno...ustedes ya saben por que n.n **ZomiBunny:** Hola, también te gusta Nephew? Pero por supuesto que Den puede cantar esa canción y también si! cantaran Always with you…n.n Espero te guste el cap y gracias n.n, **Yoshikawa Chiharu:** (la risa francesa es inevitable...hoho hoho) Vane! Si yo se que ya lo dijiste pero aun asi gracias! Machísimas gracias por leer, por tu apoyo y por tus reviews (siempre lo digo u.u) besitos fineses para ti y nos leemos n.n, **merry Kirkland:** see falta uno! (x: si falto….) pero pronto pronto! espero te guste el capitulo y gracias por tu review n.n

…

Les amo! gracias n.n

Ok!

Let´s start!

Disclaimer: Su, Fin, Den, Noru, Isu….y todos los demás personajes de Hetalia Axis Powers no son míos~ son del genial Hidekazu Himaruya…Hima-sama! U rock! n.n

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-

**-El Club de Música Ligera-**

(A Axis Powers Hetalia, Fanfic)

**-Track 04: El consejo estudiantil-**

No pienso aceptar en voz alta que me equivoque.

Es decir, el parcial estaba algo pesado y si a eso le sumábamos las practicas….NO!

…

Pensamientos pesimistas fuera! Yo puedo con eso….SOY UN LIDER!

—Noru amor esto es horribleeee— me queje

—…

—Ayer me dormí a las 3….3!

—Den te estás rindiendo

—…

—Eso significa que yo tenía razón y que no podemos con todo— la sonrisa retorcida de Lukas daba miedo

—Yo nunca dije eso!

— ¿A no?

—No

—Y entonces…

—Yo solo…— lo pensé por un momento— ¿me prestarías tus notas?

—Eres insufrible

—Pero yo se que asi me amas…..me amas insufriblemente y viviremos una insufrible vida, insufriblemente juntos!

—…

—Por toda la insufrible eternidaaaad~

—Den…

— ¿Que?

—Calla tu insufrible boca….

Observe atentamente a mi interlocutor, Lukas parecía estresado, digo el siempre se estresa hasta de lo más simple…pero esta vez al parecer la banda si era importante para él.

Como para todos.

—Lukas

— ¿Que?

—Reúne a todos, ensayaremos en el almuerzo

— ¿Ah? Desde cuando soy tu secretaria particular

—Eso lo veremos después

— ¿El que?

—Tu usando una faldita cortita y sentándote en mis piernas

—Idiota— solto sonrojado

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-

Cuando entre en el salón del club ya todos estaban allí, sentados en la mesa de siempre.

— ¡Tino tu almuerzo luce delicioso!

—Son solo sobrantes de la cena de…ah! Su-san!—Solto alegre Tino al verme

—Sueco llegas tarde

—P´rdon t´nia que h´blar con el pr´fesor

—Su-san, su-san! Siéntate— señalando la silla a su lado

—Mh...

—Bueno—dijo Den atrayendo la atención hacia el— el festival está relativamente cerca por lo que creo conveniente el que ensayemos fuera de la escuela también

—Esa fue mi idea

— Noru, pero tú eres mi secretaria tus ideas son mis ideas

— ¿Secretaria?

—No le hagas caso Tino

—Concuerdo con los ensayos después de clases pero…

— ¿P´ro?— pregunte

—No podemos usar la escuela por las tardes….

—Supongo que deberemos hacerlo en la casa de alguno— propuso Lukas

Todos nos volteamos a ver pensativos

—Mi casa no es muy grande— solto Fin tímidamente

—La mía tampoco— agrego nuestro bajista

—En la mía siempre hay un mar de gente! Asi que tampoco

— ¿Un mar de gente? ¿Y eso?

Den nos explico que vive en un complejo de departamentos que están arriba de locales de ropa y accesorios…además de que sus vecinas venden cosméticos en sus propias casas, incluso su mama lo hace; por lo que recibe varios clientes a lo largo de todo el dia.

—Asi que por eliminación nuestra única opción es…tu casa sueco~

—S´guro

— ¿De verdad?

—Cl´ro…

—Ah, yo quiero conocer tu casa Su

—Entonces está decidido, las prácticas después de la escuela comienzan desde mañana en la casa de Berwald

—Bien— agregaron Tino y Den felices.

Internamente estaba nervioso ya que esa sería la primera vez que llevaría amigos a mi casa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-

Iba dando saltitos por los pasillos de la escuela, tarareando una canción cualquiera; la verdad es que me hacía mucha ilusión la presentación del festival escolar.

—Väinämöinen es contra las reglas correr por los pasillos— dijo una voz a mis espaldas

—No estaba corriendo...estaba saltan…do….¡Hola Arthur!

—No es Arthur, es presidente Kirkland

Arthur Kirkland, es el presidente del consejo estudiantil y una de las personas más rectas y perfectas que conozco.

—Vamos, que te conozco de toda la vida ¡Además somos vecinos!— pasando mi brazo por su espalda

Arthur vive a dos casas de la mía, tiene 3 hermanos mayores y uno menor, un jardín grandísimo y muy bonito y su mama hace el pastel de fresas mas delicioso de toda la galaxia.

—Tino, aunque lo conozcas de toda la vida en la escuela debes mostrar respeto

—Ah! Eduard…no, Vicepresidente

—Haha, Eduard está bien…—me sonrió

—Y bien, se puede saber a dónde te dirigías tan feliz Väinämöinen

—A la sala del club por mi guitarra, tengo que seguir practicando para el festival~

—Festival?— me pregunto Eduard extrañado

— ¡Sí! ¡Nordic 4 participara en el festival! Esa será nuestra primera presentación…

Los dos miembros del consejo se voltearon a ver con una mirada que no pude descifrar.

— ¿Pasa algo malo?— pregunte

—Tino bueno…

—Väinämöinen tu club no está programado para presentarse

—Eh…

—Sí, Tino…no recibimos ninguna inscripción del Club de Música Ligera

—Qu… ¡Que!

Como que el Club no estaba inscrito….

Pero si Den habia llevado consigo una forma de solicitud y la habia dejado…

…

¡Mathias no relleno la forma!

…

¡Y esta no habia sido entregada nunca!

Corrí hacia el lado contrario, dejando a mis interlocutores más extrañados de lo que estaban. A lo lejos escuche un "No corras en los pasillos", pero no me importo ya que en ese momento el mero pensamiento de que la presentación podía ser cancelada me nublaba la mente.

…

Esto no podía estar pasando…No podía…

_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_: _:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_: _:_

Notas Finales.

Wa~!

Corre Tino, Corre!

La Banda no se puede quedar sin presentación...u.u

Bueno, bueno espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado, una vez más hay un obstáculo en el camino de nuestros protagonistas

…

Pero que pasara?

Descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo…n.n

Reviews musicales si quieren continuación, ya saben que están abiertas las peticiones de canciones y todo lo que se les ocurra!

Espero no tardar tanto con el próximo….u.u

De nuevo una disculpa por todo este tiempo y muchísimas gracias por leer 3

No veremos en el próximo capitulo

**Track 05: -El consejo estudiantil parte 2: Soluciones…?-**

Rock on!

Hikari Sumeragi n.n/


	6. Chapter 6

Hey, hey!

Si, ya sé que me desparezco, bastante tiempo pero juro que esta vez fue por una buena razón–redoble de tambores– Pase mis exámenes de la Universidad! Asi que estuve llevando papeles aquí y allá, pero ahora que ya estoy libre aquí les traigo el capitulo nuevo!

Agradezco mucho sus favoritos–que van en aumento!– sus alertas y sus maravillosos reviews, muy en especial a: **bickyta lovegood cullen:** se, el capitulo anterior estuvo más corto que de costumbre…pero este es un poco más largo! De verdad muchas gracias por tu review y espero que este capítulo te guste n.n **Zomi- Nozi:** Verdad que son idénticos! Esa Ritsu es la versión mujer de Den! Muchas gracias por tu review y espero que este capítulo te guste! n.n **YoshikawaChiharu:** Vane! Siiiii salió Arthur y también saldrán otros personajes por allí tu estate al pendiente, gracias a ti (y a los pedacitos que copias a Fb) por tu review, de verdad tu apoyo me es muy importante! tkm...espero que el capitulo te guste...n.n

…

Muchas gracias de verdad!

…

Espero que les guste el capitulo!

Ok!

Let´s start!

Disclaimer: Su, Fin, Den, Noru, Isu….y todos los demás personajes de Hetalia Axis Powers no son míos~ son del genial Hidekazu Himaruya…Hima-sama! U rock! n.n

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-

**-El Club de Música Ligera-**

(A Axis Powers Hetalia, Fanfic)

**-Track 05: Soluciones…?-**

No podía ser verdad.

Me repetía a mi mismo mientras corría lo más rápido que me permitían mis piernas.

No podía ser verdad.

¡¿Cómo era posible que esto estuviera pasando?! Hace apenas unas horas estábamos poniéndonos de acuerdo para ensayar después de clases y ahora la presentación estaba pendiendo de un hilo.

Esto era horrible.

¡Espero que aun tengamos tiempo!Por favor!

Abri la puerta del salón sobresaltando a los alumnos que estaba allí uno de ellos Lukas, guardaba tranquilamente sus libros.

–No….Noru…..– el aire en mis pulmones era escaso y me costaba respirar, el bajista de la banda me miraba extrañado

–Väinämöinen….Tino, ¿Qué te pasa?

–Yo…el….fo-formato…

–Tranquilízate que no entiendo nada

Respirando aun agitadamente me senté en una silla desocupada tratando de regresar a la normalidad.

Los pulmones me dolían, al parecer mi resistencia era más baja de lo que imaginaba.

– ¿Estas mejor?– me pregunto Lukas después de unos minutos.

–Si…

– ¿Ahora dime, que pasa?

Inspire pesadamente.

Esto era serio y no imaginaba como iba a reaccionar el chico frente a mí cuando le dijera que la banda no estaba inscrita en el festival.

¡Seguramente se pondría como loco!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-

Estaba observando atentamente al chico frente a mí.

Recordaba que Tino nos habia comentado que su salud era muy débil, por lo que nunca en su vida habia podido practicar deportes. Entonces ¿Por qué habia llegado corriendo tan desesperadamente? ¿Acaso quería morir?

–Noru– solto en voz baja

– ¿Dime?

–Sí, te lo digo ¿Prometes no enojarte?

– ¿Ah?

–Sí, bueno…digamos que…

– ¡Hey, chicos están listos!

Una ruidosa voz que conocía bastante bien y que desde que conocía no me habia dejado vivir en paz ni un solo minuto, interrumpió a Fin. Eran Den y Su quienes nos esperaban en la puerta del salón.

– ¡Vamos, vamos que tenemos que ensayaaaaar!

–Den

– ¿Si Noru, amor?

–Callate, ahora Tino ¿Qué me decías?

– ¿P´sa algo F´n?– pregunto Berwald notando las mejillas rojas y la respiración aun agitada en el finlandés

–Su…

– ¡Hey, Tino cualquier cosa puedes contarnos los que quieras! Somos una banda y una familia

–…

–T´no

–Tino…

– ¿Fin?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-

En el momento en el que vi la mirada gacha de Tino supe que algo no estaba bien, habia algo que estaba perturbando a nuestro guitarrista y todos estábamos muy preocupados con su silencio.

¿Acaso era malo como para tener a Tino?

–Chicos…verán…yo…iba hacia el salón del club por mi guitarra…– comenzó de pronto

– ¡Sí! Y después nos veríamos en la entrada para irnos a la casa del sueco

Interrumpió Den señalándome, y ganándose un codazo departe de Lukas.

–Iba para allá, cuando me encontré con Arthur…digo con el presidente del consejo estudiantil, el me regaño por ir corriendo por los pasillos y después llego Eduard…

– ¡Ese chico no me agrada!

–Tú no le agradas a medio mundo y nadie lo anda diciendo…

–Noru, se que te agrado

–Sí, claro me agradas casi tanto como las anchoas– dijo en tono sarcástico

– ¡Pero tu odias las anchoas!

–Por eso

–Eres cruel Noru

–Y tu un idiota y nadie lo anda diciendo

– ¡Noru!

–Ch´cos, d´jemos que T´no c´ntinue– dije esperando que se calmaran

– ¡Sueco no interrumpas las discusiones de los enamorados!

– ¿Enam´rados?

– ¡Sí! Noru y yo…! Dah!

–…

–…

–Usted´s no s´n enam´rados

–Buena esa Su…– conteniendo la risa

– ¡Noru!

Tino, quien habia estado callado se levanto de repente de su asiento

– ¡Ya dejen de estar jugando! Yo aquí tratando de decirles que no estamos inscritos para el festival y ustedes que…–se tapo la boca al darse cuenta de lo que habia dicho

Tratando de procesar la información que habia salidos de los labios de Tino, todos lo veíamos extrañados…

Que no estábamos…un momento… ¡QUE!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-

¡Esto era imposible!

Yo personalmente habia ido a pedirle a Arthur, al presi…bueno a Arthur la solicitud para inscribir a la banda en festival, la habia llevado al salón del club y lo habia dejado debajo de….

¡Esto no es para nada mi culpa!

–Mathias– una voz de ultratumba dijo mi nombre

–Si-si No-Noru amor…

–Pensé que tu habia llenado la solicitud

–Haha, si veras…esto es algo de lo que nos reiremos en algunos años, Haha~

–Mathias…

–Velo por el lado amable, tendremos algo que contarle a nuestros hijos

–Mathias…

– ¡Hijas! O al perro…

–Mathias Andersen

– ¡Noru no me golpees!

– ¡Chicos basta!

Fin se interpuso entre nosotros.

Y se lo agradezco, ¡Ya que si Noru sería capaz de matarme!

–Este no es momento de echarle la culpa a nadie, ¡Tenemos que ir con Arthur y pedirle que nos deje inscribirnos!

–V´mos

– ¡Sí! Andando Noru

El bajista de nuestra banda suspiro tratando de calmarse.

–Tienen razón, ¡vamos!

Los cuatro salimos apresuradamente del salón con rumbo a la oficina del consejo estudiantil.

De verdad esperaba que aun hubiera algo que pudiéramos hacer.

¡Nordic 4 se presentaba si o si!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-

Llagamos agitados a las puertas de la oficina designada al consejo estudiantil, mentiría si dijera que no estaba nervioso.

¿Qué haríamos si ya no podíamos inscribirnos?

Lukas toco suavemente la puerta de madera y cuando escuchamos un "Adelante", los cuatros nos volteamos ver para después abrir la puerta. Adentro ya nos esperaban Arthur sentado en su escritorio y Eduard a su lado.

–Bu-buenas tardes Art...Presidente!– la voz le temblaba

–Andersen

–Den está bien

Arthur frunció el ceño.

– ¿Y díganme que puedo hacer por ustedes?

–Bueno, veras Arthur recuerdas que me diste una solicitud para participar en el festival– Den jugaba con sus manos– digamos que esa hoja, se me olvido llenarla y bueno…ahora nosotros no estamos inscritos en el festival y…bueno queríamos saber si…

– ¿Aun podemos inscribirnos?– interrumpió Noru con voz tranquila

El chico frente a nosotros pareció meditarlo un poco.

–Por favor presidente, hemos trabajado mucho en esto…bueno no tanto...pero le aseguro que tendremos todo listo para el festival

–Anda Arthur, por favor– mi voz salió en tono de suplica

–Presidente– le dijo Eduard apoyándonos

Arthur suspiro.

–Pero no quiero que vayan diciéndole a todo mundo que los dejamos inscribirse después de tiempo, imaginen que problema tendré con el comité si alguien se entera

– ¿Eso es un sí?

–Si Andersen, eso es un si

– ¡Oh Arthur soy tan feliz que podría casarme contigo!, claro si no estuviera tan enamorado de Noru, lo siento este danes ya tiene dueño– dijo para después abrazarlo

–Den…

– ¿Si amor?

–Idiota

–Ah! Pero soy tu idiota favorito

–Eres el único que conozco

La carcajada que le siguió a ese comentario aligero el ambiente. Estuvimos a punto de quedarnos sin presentación en el festival escolar.

Pero ahora todo eso habia quedado atrás

Ahora podíamos empezar tranquilamente a ensayar, y para ser honestos ¡Estaba emocionado!

_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_: _:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_: _:_

Problema resuelto! o.ó/

Wajaja, Den y Noru se van a casar y no se han casado por falta de….de…

Noru: Hikari-san

Hika: si?

Noru: sería tan amable de dejar de decir eso…

Hika: pero si ambos son tan moes

Noru….-suspira- iré a ver que hace Fin

Hika: te acompaño! –w–/

Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado, de ser asi le agradecería sus reviews musicales! Y ya saben las peticiones de canciones y eso aun está abierta!

Los chicos ya están inscritos pero ahora, las practicas

Como les ira?

Descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo de este su fic, musical keionistico!

**Track 07: Practicas, practicas!?**

Espero no tardar tanto con este n.n

Nos estamos leyendo!

Rock on!

Hikari Sumeragi n.n/


End file.
